In VLC, which is one of various wireless communications technologies, a signal is carried by visible light having a wavelength of 380 nm to 780 nm. With the recent development of light-emitting diode (LED) technology, VLC is being continuously developed.
In particular, such VLC technology is being applied to and used in various types of displays, such as signage panels, electronic boards, etc., for emitting visible light as well as lighting fixtures.
For example, various types of information can be provided to a user having a VLC receiver through a display device included in a television (TV), a monitor, a smart device, or the like.
However, according to related art, the visible light communication may be inconvenient for a general user to use because a user who wants to use the visible light communication must purchase a visible light communication receiver separately.